Scary Movies Suck!
by MyRoadOfBlood
Summary: Panty just can't stand Stocking's crap movies. Especially when Stocking won't pay attention to them. PantyxStocking yuri, EXTREME FLUFF, slight OOC; apologies for a slightly sweet Panty.


**Panty x Stocking**

**Scary Movies Suck!**

**-One-shot-**

**A/N; **_I don't think I could resist writing a fan fiction of this anime. I actually think it's reached to be one of my favourite. _

_This is pretty OOC, once it gets half way through, so expect extreme fluff. You know you all love it. Late Valentine's Day special to the Panty x Stocking fans that would be amused by a little sweetness. _

_Just a short one._

**XxXxXxXx**

Panty let out a loud groan as she found Stocking comfortable on the sofa, in front of the TV, _AGAIN, _she was getting tired of telling the Lolita about sharing the TV time, Garter got his opportunities, but whenever Panty FINALLY got a break from her usual routine, (sex, alcohol, sex, parties, sex, buying sex-related items), she never got the time to sit back and relax.

The other thing that irked Panty was Stocking _elegantly_ eating all the cake she possibly could – all the plates spread across the living room table.

"Stockin'! What've I told you about my damn TV time." Panty groaned in an un-feminine manner, throwing her hand bag on the ground, coincidentally landing on Chuck.

"Well if you weren't so busy, you would have your TV time, wouldn't you?" Stocking half-drawled back, engrossed on some weird looking movie on the screen, making Panty heave a sigh.

"You're watching those stupid movies, again?" She growled, slumping next to Stocking on the sofa nevertheless – there were no parties tonight, so there was no point in doing anything. She'd just have to deal with Stocking's stupid zombie movies until tomorrow.

It was starting to become quite hard for the golden-blonde haired girl to put up with THESE movies though. She was starting to feel a little bit sick. She wasn't one to get sensitive over a horror movie, but this particularly movie was churning her stomach a little. She hadn't seen this much gore since well...They fought a ghost that was basically made up of gore. But even then, Panty had to look away a lot of the time.

She didn't deal well with guts.

The blood, fair enough, but guts was something that always caught her off guard, she was just good enough to manage to pick that guard right back up before someone noticed. She felt herself sinking back into the seat.

Stocking glanced at her, STILL shovelling cake down her throat, "What's wrong Panty~?" She asked teasingly, small smirk playing on her features. She looked satisfied, this irked Panty more.

Panty sighed; she could barely make out Stocking's face through the darkness in the room, since the girl hadn't put the lights on, and never did.

The movie drawled on for eons, Panty wasn't sure whether she had dozed off or not, when the big fright hit her. Some guy was getting his intestines ripped out of his stomach, and he was screaming VERY over-dramatically, Panty cringed and looked away, and her nose was pressing to Stocking's.

Their eyes were on equal level, staring into each other, not sure whether to move or stay still. Panty was so taken aback that all she could do was stare into a sapphire haze.

Stocking didn't seem to know what to do either, her fork dropped to the floor, the clanging of metal still didn't make either of them move.

Panty's heart was pounding for more than just the sake of the movie, romance wasn't her thing, and women weren't her thing...Her sister...wasn't...her thing...

'Just...Back away, pretend it never happened...' Panty recited over and over again in her brain, trying to get her muscles to move. Anything, spasm, hit her, fall off the chair. Anything to move away from her sister.

Panty was Panty.

She had sex with men for the fun and pleasure of it, she never got into relationships, never cared for anyone...

Except Stocking.

No matter what, she always ended up back here, on this sofa, watching these movies, with Stocking.

That was it.

Cold sweet tasting lips met cut, lipstick covered lips, in a battle for who dominated the kiss, Panty's eyes slid shut as she straddled Stocking's waist, running her finger tips adoringly through the Goth's hair, earning a muffled whimper of delight from the contact. Stocking had always been so much like a cat, so much like the Honekoneko she always held so close to her chest. The Honekoneko that now lay on the floor, long forgotten beside the fork that Stocking had lost interest in. When all of her attention was on Panty.

Stocking's fingers explored the frame of her sister's body adoringly, dipping into her curves, admiring each and every detail that she had touched so far, Panty didn't need to look at her to know how her sister felt about this. Like this was okay. Okay for now, it didn't need thought right now, it was going to move on instinct and they both knew that.

"P-Panty-" The blonde's ears just managed to catch her name slipping out of Stocking's mouth through heated kisses, it took all of her will to stop. But she managed to pull away.

"What?" She half-grunted, not amused by the moment being torn from her – the moment she had finally achieved, her lust-filled eyes locked with Stocking's, who seemed to be having a little trouble catching her breath.

"O-One step at a time, okay?" She grumbled.

Panty chuckled, remembering that it would have been Stocking's first time.

Stocking's first time. She felt a little guilty that she couldn't share the moment, although she would be able to share the experience. She had never tried anything with a girl – obviously. But Panty was laid back and chilled – when she realised her feelings for Stocking, it was as if her mind had unconsciously stopped her from experimenting with any other girl.

The Goth girl smiled at her slightly – a little awkward, with a small flush on her cheeks, but it was still a smile, a smile that meant things were slightly okay.

Slightly.

As slightly as two angel's kissing each other – and being siblings.

"...How long for?" She questioned, shuffling back a little and reaching out blindly for the light switch.

"How long for what?" Stocking asked, Panty noticed the confused tone in her voice. She found the light switch and flicked it on.

"Have you felt like this." Panty smirked at Stocking's red cheeks when she saw the girl in the light.

Panty ducked as Stocking threw a pillow at her, she was even more amused by the Gothic Lolita acting like this through sheer embarrassment – Stocking didn't get out much anyway. She was too picky, which made Panty wonder why she was okay with her. They were complete opposites in every way – the only thing they had in common was their eyes. Although Panty found Stocking's so much more cute and innocent.

"You still haven't answered my question, Sto-chan!" She looked triumphant, causing Stocking to mutter curses under her breath, she leant over to pick Honekoneko up from the floor, apologising to the cat plush.

Panty groaned – could she get any cuter?

She smiled when Stocking's arms slowly draped around her shoulders.

"Since we died, I guess."

Xxxxx

_A/N; I've found – and am still finding flaws in this haha, I apologise for anything wrong – if you don't like the idea of these characters in a nice perspective, please don't read. Nice comments please, this wasn't really meant to be focused on very much._


End file.
